The Stone Of Marmoreal
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Sequel to All The Best People Are. Louise must return to Underland to help Alice and Tarrant save their 7 year old daughter Hayley from Stayne who is trying to take over Underland with a sacred stone.
1. Preview

**Preview to the Sequal All The Best People Are**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Stone of Marmoreal**

**Full Summary: 12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?**

**Preview**

"Alice, will you marry me?" Tarrant bent down on one knee and Alice smiled before sitting on it.

"Of course you madman" Alice giggled and placed a kiss on his lips.

***

"Mirana!" Alice screamed so almost the whole of Underland could hear.

"What is it dear?" Mirana came rushing in.

"I'm pregnant"

***

"You must make sure Stayne doesn't find the Stone" Mirana informed the two parents.

"Why?" Alice asked.

""If he gets the stone, he will come for Hayley and use her to take over Underland"

***

"Louise, you are to be married tomorrow, smile dear" Margaret straightened her 19 year old daughters dress and she let out yet another sigh.

"I don't feel good, I have that feeling I am needed somewhere else"

***

"Come with us Louise" two people called in the darkness and she followed them out into the night.

***

"Aunt Alice?" Louise looked at her distraught aunt who looked like she hadn't slept in months, and next to her was her husband who looked quite the same.

"Will you help us find Hayley? If you don't the whole of Underland will fall"

"Me, what can I do?"

"Kill Stayne Louise and get the stone"

***

"This is Jack, he will help you"

"Hi Jack"

***

"I love you Jack" Louise breathed and pressed her glossy lips onto his in a fiery kiss of passion.

***

"Tarrant! Our child" Alice screamed at her husband on the battlefield. He turned around and pushed Hayley out of the way of the fiery flames.

"TARRANT!" Alice screamed tears falling down her face.

***

"This stone will cause hell, you must be careful with it" Mirana said before turning to her plants.

* * *

**This is the preview. If you actually want the story please let me know and I'll add the first chapter.**


	2. Prologue

**The Stone of Marmoreal**

**Full Summary: 12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?**

A/N : I know that in the preview that i implied that Tarrant is killed, but remember the preview is never the same as the story, just idea's of what's going to happen. I wont kill him off but that doesn't mean he and other characters wont get hurt.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

From the day Louise Manchester left Underland, it had never been better. True to her word Alice did complete the first four things on her new impossible list. Marina was more than eager to restart the Tumtum festival much to the happiness of Tarrant who new that with this came the Futterwacken competition. The town of Witzend was rebuilt to its form and Alice and Tarrant currently live there.

It had been about a year since Louise left and the Tumtum festival was currently being hosted. It was the final day, the ball was in full swing and Tarrant was smiling widely and spectacularly as he had won the Futterwacken competition as always, but he also had a little plan up his sleeve for his blonde beautiful girl. Tarrant had asked Alice's permission to court her just minutes after Louise left. Now he was going to take it up a notch.

"…Alice?" he asked from behind her.

She turned around from the drink she was getting and smiled widely. "Yes?"

"Will you come a walk with me? Its terribly crowded and I believe I am growing a sweat and I do not wish to walk alone"

"Of course, let me just get my shawl"

Faze one complete. He smirked and waited for Alice to return. When she did she wiped the smile from his face and took her hand in his, leading her from the ballroom.

"Where are we going Tarrant?" She asked curiously?

"You'll see"

He led her to a waterfall and behind it. Alice stepped past the streaming water and almost passed out. It was a lush garden with multicoloured roses, a tree with blueberries hanging from it and a small waterfall coming from the big one behind them.

"…Tarrant" She whispered and turned to look at him but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you?"

"Over here dear" She looked around to find him sitting under the blueberry tree, she slowly walked over to him.

"What are you doing Tarrant?" She asked cocking one of her eyebrows.

"Alice Kingsley?…Will you marry me?" Tarrant bent down on one knee and Alice froze.

"Um…Tarrant" She spoke but before she could say anything further Tarrant went to get up.

"Sorry I asked" Alice smiled and pushed him back down and sat on his knee looking deep into his eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you, you madman" She giggled and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Everything was perfect in Marmoreal. But somewhere out in the outlands a man with one eye was waiting, waiting for the right moment to destroy Underland's happiness once and for all, he was waiting for a child, Alice's child to be born so he could awaken the Stone of Marmoreal and release all the dead demons of Underland. He smiled wickedly before looking at the sleeping Iracebeth next to him, he would have to get rid of her before he did anything.


	3. An Underlandian Wedding

**The Stone of Marmoreal**

**Full Summary: 12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?**

**Chapter 1 - An Underlandian Wedding

* * *

**

_Alice POV_

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I looked like my sister when she got married to Lowell. I remember that day with no problem. She looked like an angel as she glided down that aisle smiling at her future husband, who I had no idea would resort to cheating on her shortly after she gave birth to Louise.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the door to my room opening to reveal Mirana.

"Are you ready my dear?" She asked and fixed my hair.

"Yes"

"Lets go then shall we?"

I had never been to an Underlandian wedding so I didn't know the routine at all. Usually in the Otherworld we would have the ceremony then the reception then the honeymoon, but this was Underland and they usually did things backward so I didn't know what to expect.

"Mirana?"

"Yes my dear?" She looked at me as we walked towards the hall.

"How do Underlandian weddings work?"

"Well, we have the ceremony, then we have a small party then the married couple go away for a while to start off their married life together. How do you do it in the Otherworld?"

"Just the same, except we call the party a reception and the couple going away a honeymoon."

"Well it sounds just lovely, at least you don't have to learn anything new"

"No, I guess not" I laughed and waited by the big double doors that separated me from my future husband.

_Tarrant POV_

I gulped and once again redid my tie for the- I don't know how many times I did it up. I sighed and looked at the three men in the room with me. Uilleam, Thackery and Nivens. They were all giving me reassuring looks.

"You'll be fine Tarrant" Uilleam spoke up and smiled. "Its not like she is going to retreat back up the aisle and leave you standing there like a madman"

That didn't make me feel any better. In fact it made me feel worse. I widened my eyes at the very thought of Alice leaving me at the altar.

"Oh that's just great Uilleam, no you have him trembling in fear now" I saw Mally appear at the door with a hand on her hip.

"Sorry, can you go and tell Alice that he is hyperventilating please" Nivens asked.

"Ok sure" She walked off through the door and I collapsed onto the chair breathing heavily and shaking.

_Alice POV_

I walked out of the room that all of my bridesmaids were in to get a cup of water. I had poured myself a cup and was just about to head back when I heard someone call my name.

"Alice! You need to hurry up" I looked down to see Mally.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked suddenly panicking.

"Its Tarrant, he is convinced that you are going to leave him at the altar"

My eyes widened and I took off down the hall towards the boys end. Reaching the room where Tarrant was I knocked and waited patiently for an answer. Uilleam answered and let me in. I know its unlucky for a groom to see his bride in her dress before she walked down the aisle, but this had to be done.

"Tarrant!" I called and he looked up from the bucket his head was stuck in.

"Alice?" He sounded panicked. "Are you calling off the wedding"

I stormed over to him and did something so unladylike. I slapped him across the face. Hard.

"How dare you even think that I'm going to leave you? Now get up. Nivens go and get the girls. I'm not walking down the aisle. Uilleam get the book out were getting married now"

"O-of c-course miss Alice" he stuttered and hopped off. I turned to Tarrant who was just as shocked by my reaction as I was.

"And as for you, how could you even think that I was going to leave you at the altar? Tarrant I agreed to this and I'm not backing out I never could I love for heavens sake" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I tried my hardest not to let them fall because it will ruin my make-up. "Now look what you've done"

He sighed and looked at me his eyes full of guilt. "I'm so sorry Alice, I was afraid and nervous and then Uilleam said that it wasn't that you were going to leave me at the altar and it got me thinking. What if you did? I don't think I could ever live it down if you left me."

I calmed down a bit and walked over and hugged him. "I love you ok. I'm going to marry you in a few minutes." He nodded. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything"

"Never repeat what happened today alright. I want to tell my kids I had a happy wedding day not a day that the groom thought the bride was going to get cold feet" He smiled to smile I loved and kissed me lightly, careful not to smudge my lipstick.

"It's a deal" I laughed and smiled.

"Well, I hope we don't get bad luck"

"Why?"

"Well in England if the groom see's the bride before she walks down the aisle, its considered bad luck"

"Its different here, its considered good luck"

"And that's why I love it here" I smiled and grabbed his hand, walking out to the altar.

_Tarrant POV_

I smiled and stood before Uilleam who was doing the honours of marrying us today. He cleared his throat and began the ceremony and I could feel my hands fill with sweat.

"People of Underland. Today we are gathered to united two of Underlands hero's in matrimony. Now do you both have vows?"

Alice nodded fast, I remembered her telling me she wrote them the day after I proposed. I nodded also.

"Alright. Tarrant , Do you Tarrant Hightopp take Alice Kingsley to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and cherish her, through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

_Alice POV_

Uilleam turned to me and I smiled.

"Alice Kingsley, do you take Tarrant Hightopp to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and cherish him, through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Alright, Alice you may begin the vows"

I took a deep breath and began the vows I had written for a good month or two. " When I came here to Underland the first time I was only 7, but you were my best friend, allowed me to sit at the tea table with you all despite Thackery screaming that there was no room and the constant "Clean cup. Clean cup. Move down. Move down"" I heard a few giggles in the hall. "Then I left and I missed you terribly, slowly I grew up and became to believe that it was all a dream, then Nivens brought me here when I was 19, good timing as well. I was once again welcomed to the table, now despite me being the wrong Alice. Then you gave up your freedom to make sure I was safe. I knew it was wrong of me to head to Marmoreal without you so I came to save you. I was so scared when I had to leave then I found out that you were to be killed, you weren't though much to my relief. You even saved my life on the battlefield when I was facing the Jabberwocky, if you didn't jab his tail with a pin he would have killed me. I didn't want to leave that day but I had to answer questions, I always knew I'd return to you and I did all thanks to my niece. I love you"

I heard a few awe's then Uilleam turned to Tarrant and everyone went silent.

_Tarrant POV_

I could feel my throat clogging up. She put feelings into those vows.

"Tarrant" Uilleam spoke and I breathed before starting.

"Alice. On your second return to Underland, when I first saw you appear in the clearing in that blue dress and 3 feet high. I knew you were the one. You were so beautiful and I never knew what to do about the feeling of my heart thudding against my chest every time we were close. I was so madly in love with you and I couldn't bare to see anything happen to you. When you came to rescue me from the Red Queen I was so nervous something bad would happen to you it almost killed me. Literally. When we were in my hat room and I said "Why is it your always too small or too tall" I was meaning well you know now. And then when you said you couldn't stay with us, with me after you killed the jabberwocky I felt horrid, then you disappeared. I knew you were the one I wanted to be with. Then your niece arrived and I knew that I had to look after her until you came home here, to get her, and you did, but this time you stayed. I love you too Alice" I finished and I could see tears well in her eyes again and a smile appear on her face.

"Well please place the ring on her finger" I did as he asked and she repeated the same with me.

"With the power vested in me and the witnesses here today. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tarrant you may kiss the bride."

I leaned in and kissed her very passionately, dipping her at the end. I heard her giggle on my lips.

The audience burst into applause and Thackery started lobbing rice and flowers at us as we ran down the aisle.

_Alice POV_

The reception was amazing. Everyone had gathered in the ballroom at Mirana's castle. Thackery had even outdone himself by baking an extra large cake. I was overwhelmed but the one thing I was dreading was the first dance, I had no idea about any Underland dances and I was terrified.

"Would the bride and groom please make their way to the dance floor for the first dance." Mirana announced. My breath went shaky and I slowly stood up. Just like he read my mind Tarrant smiled and whispered in my ear.

"It'll be ok, just follow my lead."

The dance was very similar to the waltz so I caught on pretty fast. The rest of the party flew in and soon it was the final dance of the night.

"Had fun?" Tarrant asked.

"Best night ever" I whispered back.

"Would you do the honour of giving me the last dance?" he asked politely. I blushed.

"I'd love to"

We waltzed around the dance floor gracefully, weaving in and out of other couples. I hardly realised the time had passed and I heard Mirana announce an extra song to be played. I laughed and leaned in to kiss Tarrant before the final dance began. Finally the dance was over and Tarrant leaned in to me and whispered in my ear.

"Want to go now?"

"Yes" I laughed and we headed out of the room towards the chambers that Mirana had set up for us for our honeymoon.

* * *

**Was it okay? please review x**


	4. A Baby

**The Stone of Marmoreal**

**Full Summary: 12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?**

**Chapter 2 - A Baby**

_Alice POV_

It wasn't long after the wedding when I started feeling slightly less muchier as Tarrant put it. I got sick in the mornings and started eating and sleeping way more than I was used to. I got up one morning and was sick for over 20 minutes straight. Tarrant was really worried, for the past week he has been pestering me into going to a doctor. I hate them. I went towards my room when I saw myself in the mirror. My stomach was huge! I had to stop eating soon. I went into the toilet and looked through a bag for tablets as I hate a very bad headache. I froze when I saw something I very well knew I hadn't used in a long time. A sanitary pad. I stood up and ran back to the mirror. I was huge. The morning sickness, eating and sleeping a lot. No periods. I gulped. I was pregnant. Yes I thought that had to be it. I mean yes Tarrant and I, did it on our honeymoon, what couple doesn't. I hadn't had my period since.

I grabbed my jacket and left Tarrant and my chambers and headed straight to Mirana, she would certainly know what to do. I saw the doors to the chambers and didn't even bother to knock I just charged straight in.

"Mirana!" I yelled so loud that I bet the whole of Underland could hear me.

"What is it dear?" Mirana came rushing over to me, face flushed from the hurry.

"I think I'm pregnant" I announced and sat down on a seat.

"Are you sure dear?"

"Absolutely, I just realised 10 minutes ago when I found tampons in our bathroom, I haven't used them in so long. Also it explains the sickness, eating and sleeping all the time and the fact that my stomach is way more larger than usual."

""Is it a good thing?" Mirana asked slightly taken aback by my new discovery.

"Good thing? it's a great thing Mirana, I just hope Tarrant feels the same you know"

"He will dear, now should we get you a test?"

I nodded and Mirana took me to the doctors ward of the castle where the woman took a sample and headed off to the lab for testing.

I sighed and waited. Finally after what felt like forever the doctor came back with a huge grin on her face.

"Congrats Miss Alice, you and Tarrant are going to be parents, you are 3 months gone already, and I know the sex. Would you like to know?"

"Yes please" I smiled and looked at Mirana hopefully. She knew that I wanted a girl.

"Your having a little girl Miss Alice" She announced and left.

"Mirana?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why do all the castle staff call me Miss Alice when I am a Mrs?"

"I don't actually know dear"

"I left it at that and smiled before getting up and heading to Tarrant's hat making room to tell him my wonderful news.

_Tarrant POV_

I was putting the finishing touches to yet another hat for my Alice, when the said woman walked in with a special glow to her.

"Are you feeling better now love?"

"Much, I feel much more muchier, Tarrant" She sat down next to me, still smiling. "I have something to tell you"

"Go on" I asked feeling a little confused.

"I'm expecting"

"Expecting what? Is it late?"

"Tarrant, honey, expecting means I'm having a baby. Your going to be a dad" I blinked at her and her smile faded. I couldn't believe it. A dad? Me? I suddenly broke into a huge smile and Alice's smile returned.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, were having a girl"

"wow a daughter" I looked at her stomach in awe.

"I know, our little nudger"

"Little nudger"

***

_Alice POV_

The first couple of months were hell, and I am not exaggerating. The baby wouldn't kick all day then when it came to the time I was going to bed she started her kicking. It would go on for most of the night then in the morning I would be in no fettle to get up but I had to as I had things to do. Both Tarrant and Mirana told me to take it slow but I wouldn't have any of it. I had to be up and moving or the pain and weight of the baby would catch up with me. Not to mention the sleepless nights I have been having.

I sighed and looked at the calendar. I groaned. 4 weeks to go. Really? Can't she just come now? I sat down on the chair and fell asleep, hoping to al least catch up on some of my sleepless nights before I snap at someone.

I was jolted awake by a small sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and almost fainted, all over the chair and dripping onto the floor was water. My waters broke. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. It had to happen when I was at Tarrant's windmill house and he was at work at the castle which is miles away. I screamed as another contracted spurred through me. I was shaking now. No-one was around to help me and I was giving birth. I screamed for help and just as I took my 20th breath Chessur appeared at the door.

"CHESSUR! Get Tarrant, Mirana and the doctor! I'm having the baby now!" His smiled disappeared from his face and he disappeared himself. I remembered what Margaret had to do when she had Louise. The doctor told her to take short quick and push when she felt a contraction.

I screamed. Another contraction. I pushed and panted and screamed all at the same time. I was concentrating so hard on those three acts that I didn't even realise that the doctor, Mirana and Tarrant had all came through the door. I screamed hello and the doctor got all his equipment out and began looking for the head. I could feel the sweat dripping down my face.

"Tarrant, would you like to come help me look for the head." the doctor asked. He looked at me as I was squeezing his hand. I let it go and nodded. He headed down to the end of the chair where the doctor was and Mirana took over, taking my hand and allowing me to squash it. I was careful I didn't break it though.

"Hey, is that it?" I heard Tarrant yell. I let out a small laugh at his dumb question.

"Yes, Alice dear I see the head, if you give one large push he head should be out."

I nodded and pushed my hardest, screaming and squashing Mirana's hand at the same time. I felt a huge relief and I guessed the head was out.

"Ok Alice one more push and you are done" The doctor shouted over my screamed.

I pushed once more and suddenly all pain was gone and I collapsed onto the chair. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a snip of scissors followed by a cry. I shoved my eyelids open and held my arms out for my baby, which Tarrant passed to me without hesitation.

"Hayley, she looks like a Hayley" I whispered.

"Hayley it is then. Who's last name are you taking Alice?" Tarrant looked at me and I smiled.

"Yours, obviously were married." I laughed and passed Hayley to Mirana as I signed the birth certificate. Hayley Apple Hightopp.

"Apple?" Tarrant cocked his eyebrow a little.

"I don't know it just seems to fit don't you think?"

"Yes very much"

I smiled and kissed him before resting into the chair to catch up in the sleep I most definitely deserved.

***

When I woke up Mirana and Tarrant looked buzzing. They both hurried me to the sitting room.

"Alice we have discovered a few things in Hayley"

"What?" I immediately thought they were bad.

"No nothing bad, really good actually." Mirana assured me.

"What?"

"Well you know how my eyes change colour with my mood?" Tarrant asked and I nodded.

"Hers do to" I smiled widely.

"Wow, that's amazing"

"She has your hair colour"

"Amazing"

Mirana looked at me. "Alice she also has a special gift, it somehow connects to a special stone that is located in the centre of Witzend. Where Tarrant grew up. If anyone gets a hold of it they can take over all of Underland and they would need your daughter to activate it. But no-one in Underland would ever want to locate it so Hayley is safe"

I gave a small smile to Mirana letting her know I was believing her. But deep down I couldn't help having that mothers intuition that maybe one day someone would kidnap Hayley to activate this stone. I let it leave my mind and I smiled and went to feed my crying daughter who had just awoken from her sleep in the other room.

* * *

Please Review


	5. 7 Years Later

**Short Summary: Louise must return to Underland to help Alice and Tarrant save their 7 year old daughter from Stayne who is trying to take over Underland with a sacred stone.**

**The Stone of Marmoreal**

**Full Summary: 12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?**

**A.N: 12 years have passed in the other world but only 7 in Underland. Just clearing that up.**

**Chapter 3 - 7 Years Later**

The laughter coming from the tea table every morning could not be missed. The table was full with 5 residents. The March Hare, the Dormouse, Tarrant, the Mad Hatter, Alice Hightopp, Tarrant's wife and their beautiful daughter Hayley Apple Hightopp. The middle name of Apple in Hayley's name is still questioned about in some parts of Underland till this day. Anyone that happens to walk past the table every morning would know the regular routine. Sit at the table, pour tea, throw scones and sing the usual unbirthday song, with the occasional dormouse poem of the abbreviated "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" or as the members of tea would say "Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat". Hayley let out yet another mechanical laugh and her eyes turned a very dark green which symbolised extreme happiness. Which of course she was. Today was Hayley's 7th birthday and her father and his best friend Thackery, the March Hare were both trying to find a song that will represent her birthday as they were so used to singing the unbirthday song. All the other years they have avoided this problem but this year Alice and Hayley both requested a song.

"What about!.." Tarrant shook his head "No that wouldn't work."

Alice let out yet another exasperated sigh and turned to her frustrated husband. "Why not just sing."

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear Hayley

Happy Birthday to you"

Everyone at the table nodded at Alice's song, desperate to change the subject of conversation.

"And we can add in the part in the unbirthday song about the blowing out candles" Hayley suggested.

"Yes" Her father exclaimed patting her soft bounce hair. "No what do we do now?" He turned to Alice who laughed.

"We can go get changed and visit Mirana if you like?" She turned to Hayley. "Would you like to go visit aunt Mirana?"

Hayley quickly nodded and ran into the house as fast as possible. Alice and Tarrant laughed.

"Oh dear, she has no idea what Mirana has planned does she?" Alice asked.

"Nope, I kept my lips sealed." Tarrant pretended to zip his lips up.

Alice laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He pouted a little and she smiled before kissing his lips. "Come on or we'll be late, don't want that now do we?"

Tarrant ran off in front of Alice who also started running whilst laughing.

***

The journey to the castle was short as most of it the small family ran. Tarrant and Hayley played a game of catch and Alice, Tarrant and Hayley had a race. Alice could remember vaguely running on this path when she was 6 years old. She turned to Tarrant who was looking at her oddly. Without thinking she leaned up and kissed him a lot deeply than she did this morning.

"Were here mummy, daddy" Hayley turned around to find her parents kissing in ways a child shouldn't see.

"Ewww" She thought but she turned and walked into the castle leaving her mum and dad to themselves for a while.

She walked straight into Mirana's chambers and sat down on her usual seat. Mirana walked in shortly after, smiling when she saw Hayley.

"Good morning Hayley, does it feel good to be 7?" She asked.

"Doesn't feel any different"

"Oh…Where's your mother and father?"

"Outside, kissing. I left them to have time to themselves for a little while"

"That is nice of you Hayley" She walked over to a drawer and brought a box out. "Would you like your present?"

"Yes please"

Mirana handed Hayley the box which she opened to find a small frame with a mirror placed inside it.

"What is it Mirana?" Hayley asked curiously which made Mirana laugh as she reminded her of Alice.

"It is a wish mirror, it will show you anything you want to see from the past, for example think of when your mother first arrived in Underland when she was 6"

Hayley thought about it and opened her eyes, looking into the mirror. She gasped when she saw her refection disappear and a young girl like herself appear, but not in the same room, in fact she was coming through the rabbit hole portal door.

"Is that my mother?" Hayley looked at Mirana who just nodded and smiled.

Hayley closed her eyes and thought of another memory she wanted to see. She opened them and looked into the mirror.

It changed and she saw her mother and father sitting at the tea table though her mother was a little smaller than she knew her to be.

"What did you wish to see my dear?" The Queen asked the confused girl.

"When mummy and daddy fell in love"

"Well that's correct, your mother and father fell in love when Alice was about 3 feet high and visited Underland her second time. She knew it was love right then but only believed it at a different point in time, I'll let you find it for yourself"

"Thank you Mirana, the present is perfect"

She laughed. "My dear, that was the present from your parents. My present is a grand birthday ball in your honour tonight"

Hayley's face burst out into the most biggest grin the whole of Underland has ever seen, even bigger than Chessur's. Mirana laughed and guided Hayley to the wardrobe to choose the dress she would wear for tonight.

The door of Mirana's chambers opened and Alice followed by Tarrant walked through smiling.

"We're sorry cricket" Tarrant bent down and hugged his daughter.

"It's ok daddy. Look Mirana gave me the present from you both"

Alice smiled at Mirana. "Did she like it?"

"Loved it my Champion" She took Alice's hands in her own and kissed both her cheeks.

"Mummy, daddy look what dress I am wearing tonight" Hayley exclaimed from behind a wardrobe door.

"You told her?" Alice asked Mirana who just nodded.

"Shall we be getting ready ourselves Tarrant?" Alice asked her husband who was over looking at his daughter's dress.

"Yes we shall, now Hayley will you please behave for Mirana?"

She nodded and the two parents headed out the door to change for Hayley's birthday ball.

***

The ball was in full swing. Everyone was up dancing. Hayley had danced with almost 10 young princes from different parts of Underland. She walked over to where her mum and dad were sitting and sighed. She hadn't danced so much in her whole life.

"Tired cricket?" Tarrant asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, just fed up with dancing. I want to dance with you" She pouted to her father who picked her up and led her to the dance floor. Hayley rested her head on her fathers shoulder as they swayed gently to the music. Alice watched on at the sight in complete awe.

When the song was finished they walked back over to the table and Hayley took a sip from her punch glass.

Suddenly a white knight rushed into the room, his face all red with the running. He stopped in front of Mirana panting and gasping.

"Your Majesty! I have to inform you the Ilosovic Stayne had escaped exile and is on the hunt for the Stone of Marmoreal" He turned to Alice, Tarrant and Hayley and looked up at Alice. "And your daughter"

Alice gasped and both parent put their arms around Hayley's body protectively.

Mirana gave a shaky sigh and ordered him to send his troops after him and went to comfort the worried parents.


	6. The Stone Of Marmoreal

**The Stone of Marmoreal**

**Full Summary: 12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?**

Chapter 4 - The Stone Of Marmoreal

Mirana was pacing up and down her chambers trying to figure out a way to keep Hayley safe from Stayne. Alice was sitting on one of the chairs staring out of the window and Tarrant was asleep on the edge of Hayley's bed. Hayley was so exhausted from the ball that she didn't really understand the danger she was in. As soon as Alice and Tarrant brought her to Mirana's chambers she instantly fell asleep, quickly followed by Tarrant.

Alice got up and walked over to Mirana, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her pacing for just a moment.

"Remember when Hayley was born?"

"Yes, I remember that day clearly" Mirana answered giving Alice a small smile.

"You said something like this could happen, but said it was unlikely. Did you ever think of Stayne?" Mirana could clearly hear the worry in Alice's voice and gave her a hug.

"I remember that, and to tell you the truth Stayne didn't even come into my mind."

"I believed you when you said she would be ok, but I couldn't help but have the mothers intuition that someone would try and get the stone."

Mirana pulled away from the hug and held Alice at arms length. "Now Alice, If you even such as think that Stayne will ever get to Hayley well…Alice, he wont touch her I wont let him"

Alice sighed and sat back down by the window, Mirana sat opposite her.

"Mirana, tell me about this stone if you don't mind"

Mirana sighed and agreed. "But I warn you its not a pretty story"

Remembering when Tarrant told her about the Jabberwocky attack on the Horunvendush Day, "Tell me anyway"

"Oh alright, it all started when my parents still ruled the land…"

_Flashback_

"Mirana, Iracebeth come down for your tea" The Queen called and the two sisters ran down the staircase.

"Now careful you don't fall girls"

"Don't worry momma I wont" Mirana smiled and slowed down and began walking down the staircase.

Iracebeth just sneered at her mother and continued running, that is until she fell flat on her face at the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh dear, Rissi, are you ok?" Mirana ran down the stairs carefully to her fallen sister.

"Yes Miwana I'm fine"

"I told you Iracebeth, no running! Why do you disobey me always?" Their mother questioned her. "Your sister did as she was told, now come for tea"

Both the girls held hands and headed towards the dining hall for tea. Just as they finished the dining room door opened and there stood their father, all wet from the rain and looking very scared.

"William! What is the matter?" their mother ran to her husband and he held her in his arms.

"The stone was found, it was discovered."

"The Stone of Marmoreal?"

"Yes, I have it here" His scared frown turned upside down and into a grin.

The queen hit her husband and laughed a little before heading out and upstairs to bed.

_End Of Flashback_

"That's when the stone first came to the castle, I was all but 8 years old and Iracebeth was 11, her head wasn't so big at the time, I never really understood but as the years past things got odder and odder. Tarrants family visited often and him and I were rather good friends, he was younger than myself, all but 5 or 6. Then there was Richard. He was a young servant that helped my father out sometimes. When we got older and I turned 18 Richard and I were rather close, closer that ever I should say. We began a relationship the no-one, but Tarrant, knew of."

_Flashback_

"Tarrant? Can you keep a secret?" Mirana asked her 16 year old friend.

"Sure Mirana" He replied sticking his nose back into a book he borrowed.

"Me and Richard are together now"

He put his book down and stared at her wide eyed. Mirana knew this wasn't a jealous look but a "Are you sure" look.

"I'll be fine Tarrant, I'm sure about him. We love each other."

_End of Flashback_

Mirana continued her story to a very interested Alice. "The relationship lasted for 3 months. No-one found out. It was very different in fact. The Stone of Marmoreal was kept in the ground floor of the castle. My father had ordered that no-one would touch it. But Richard didn't have to touch it. He had a gift that would activate the stone, when my father discovered this he banished him to the outlands. I was devastated but my father wouldn't tell me why it was so important he stay away from the stone. I discovered it for myself though. I went to the castle library and looked it up. It said that if the stone is activated it will release all the darkest demons of Underland. It was too late though Richard had already released them without knowing it. He couldn't help it. All the demons were released and were coming towards the castle in vengeance. My father had all the army ready to fight. I knew he would come back and I didn't get to say goodbye so I did the most stupidest thing and rode the bandersnatch to the battlefield. My father was fighting the largest demon of them all. Heptica, I couldn't do anything about it, the creatures fangs came whooshing down and shot my father straight through his heart, killing him instantly. I screamed and the creature turned towards me, and came forward. It retracted its fangs and got ready to stab me but I used my reflex actions and the sword I was holding smashed against its fangs and broke them off. The light that came from the sword after that was so bright I almost didn't see all the demons rush back to the centre of the battlefield and into the stone. I regained my sight and rushed over to the stone, shutting it tight."

Mirana stopped, Alice knew she was crying. "Mirana, if you don't want to tell me the rest, you don't have to"

"No I want to finish."

Alice nodded for her to continue.

"Mother was devastated and so was Iracebeth, mother ordered that the stone was to be buried in the deep heart of Witzend, where no-one would _ever_ find it. Shortly after. Mother died leaving only her will. It said I was to have the crown as I saved Underland that day and that if any creature needs slaying the Vorpal Sword will be the one to do it. The vorpal Sword was the name given to the sword I used to drive the demons away. That's how it got its name. Iracebeth wasn't too happy as you already know, she left the castle and I never saw her again until the Horunvendush Day."

Mirana finished the story and Alice waited in silence for a while until a question came into her mind. "What happened to Richard?"

"I tried looking for him, to tell him it was alright to come home, that I love him but the guards never found him. I know he is out there alive somewhere, but no-one knows where"

"Oh" was all Alice said before continuing to stare out the window into the night sky the surrounded Underland.


	7. I Need You Child

**The Stone of Marmoreal**

**Full Summary: 12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - I Need You Child**

_Hayley POV_

It had been about two months since my party was ruined by news that a man from my mom and dads past had somehow escaped exile and now I am stuck in the castle of Marmoreal with nothing to do and no-one to play with. All my friends are in Witzend and well that's a long way away from here. I sighed and looked out of my window at all the workers. A servant boy about my age looked up and met my gaze. I waved and he waved back. I looked around the room I was in. It was empty. My mommy wouldn't mind if I went to talk to the boy. I grabbed my little shawl and left my room.

I left the castle main entrance and walked towards the servant boy. He was startled to see me out here but smiled anyway.

"Hello, I'm Hayley" I held my hand out and he took it.

"I know, your Alice and Tarrant's daughter. Your parents are legends. I'm Finlay by the way"

I smiled and we shook hands. "Um, I'm really bored do you mind leaving your friends and coming to play tag with me please?"

Finlay shook his head. "I cant, I work for the queen, I could get arrested for stopping and even speaking to you"

My eyes widened in horror. "What!? Who told you that?"

"The men over there" He pointed to a bunch of workers who were staring at me wide-eyed and gave Finlay a glare.

"Well, my aunt Mirana will surely let you play with me come on" I tugged at his arm.

"But the Queen, I mean I'm sure that your aunt Mirana is nice but if the Queen finds out-" I cut him off and started laughing. "Whats so funny?"

"Mirana is the Queen you idiot"

He blushed a little but regained his confidence and smiled. "Well if you say so I guess we can ask."

"Yes"

I tugged him towards Mirana's throne room and knocked on the door before swinging it open. "Aunt Mirana?"

She appeared from behind her throne holding a watering can. "Yes dear? Are you alright?"

"Yes, um aunt Mirana. This is Finlay" I gestured towards him beside me.

"Hello son"

"Can I play with him? He is one of the servant boys?"

Mirana smiled at us both. "Of course everyone deserves to play at some point in their lives. Just not far. Promise?" She held out her pinky and I giggled and crossed mines with hers.

"Promise"

We left Mirana to her plants and walked out to the garden. "Now we play tag" I tagged him and began running but he didn't follow. I turned around. "What's the matter?"

He blushed a little. I found it sweet. "I don't know how to play tag"

I let out a light laugh and ran back to him. "Ok I'll teach you. What you do is one person tags you and you must chase them to tag them back, when you catch me you win"

"Ok…" he nodded and I tagged him before running away with him following trying to catch me. We played for over an hour until we were really tired and sat down in shade under a tree.

"Have fun?" I asked and he nodded.

"I haven't had this much fun in well forever" I giggled and told him about how fun my mom and dad are. He agreed that they were awesome parents to have and he would love to meet them if he is still here when they return from there home in Witzend.

"Daddy will like you Finlay"

"I hope so, you're my new best friend Hayley"

I smiled. "And your mine"

We hugged then I heard a twig snap. Using the reflexes my father taught me I jumped up and put my hands in front of my chest. "Who's there?" I turned to Finlay who looked scared. "Did you hear that?"

He nodded and then I heard a voice.

"Don't worry Hayley, I'm not going to hurt you…yet" The voice sounded slithy and evil and I felt my heart start racing at one hundred miles per hour.

"Who is it?" I said, voice slightly shake. A figure immerged from the shadows and there standing before me was a man both my parents described to me in detail. This man was Ilosovic Stayne. I backed up a little..

"Oh Hayley dear you cant run, you see I need you child" He came forward to grab me but I backed away again.

"Back of you evil man"

"Oh dear if you don't come now I'll bring your friend with us"

I started crying and he grabbed Finlay who yelped a little. "Please don't hurt him" I stepped forward and he grabbed my arm. I whimpered at his rough touch, "Let him go now" Stayne leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I was lying"

I tried to scream but he covered my mouth and threw us into a cart before climbing in after us. The cart was full of ropes and cuffs. He grabbed Finlay and cuffed his hands behind his back and roped his feet together before gagging his mouth. I tried to scream again but he stopped me and tied me up as well. I began you cry really hard. I wanted my mom and dad. I heard him whisper to someone before we left.

"Make sure that the Queen and little Hayley's parents get the news of her and her friends kidnap." My eyes widened and I struggled to get out. He turned to face us. "My dear don't struggle you will be far more comfortable in the dungeons of Salazen Grum I assure you.

The cart began to move and as we headed out of Marmoreal and closer to Salazen Grum I felt the roads getting bumpier and I kept hitting my head off of thing and landing in awkward positions. Much to my dismay but delight the cart stopped and two red card knight grabbed us and dragged us into the castle. It was dark and gloomy in here. I could here the dripping of water and it made me want to use the bathroom but I held it in. They dragged us deep into the dungeons and stopped at the two at the very end of the bottom ground floor. They opened the door and shoved Finlay in one and me in the other. They untied us and chained one of our feet to the cuff on the wall. They locked the doors and walked away leaving us alone in the damp and dreary prison for I don't know how long.

* * *

I decided that I would just upload the chapter I did tonight as I am coming into exams so I don't know when I'll write next. Please review x  



	8. I Feel Different

**The Stone of Marmoreal**

**Full Summary: 12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - I Feel Different**

_Louise POV_

The maid that was helping me dress groaned _again. _She had been doing it all moring and it wasn't like I was doing anything wrong.

"Miss Manchester, will you _please_ stop shuffling" she asked in her nicest tone.

Ok well maybe I was doing something wrong. You see being 19 isn't as easy as everyone says it is, especially if your mother and father are both at the top of the society board. Usually we have to attend balls and dinners every night, we all had to be dressed properly but I never did. It got so constant my mother organised for a maid to dress me. That's why I am moving around so much, I hate corsets and stockings. I let my mind drift back to when I was a little girl.

_Flashback_

"_Why arent you wearing a corset aunt Alice?" Young Louise asked._

_She laughed lightly and leaned in to her ear. "I'll tell you a secret…because wearing a corset and stockings is like wearing a codfish on your head"_

_Louise laughed. "Who told you that?" _

"_If I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" _

"_No" _

_End of Flashback._

It had been about 12 years since Alice left London to live in Underland with Hatter and everyone else. I missed her terribly as she was the only person I could actually talk to. I felt a small prick in my stomach.

"Ow" I yelped.

"What, I didn't touch you" The maid called from the other side of the room.

"Oh" I could still feel it as if it was cutting right into my skin. I ignored it and told the maid to leave me alone. She left with pleasure. I laid back in my bed and let the tears fall. I sat up and walked to the mirror and I gasped. I wasn't staring at myself in the mirror, I was staring at two pairs of agonising eyes. One pair green the other blue. I looked further in and jumped back when something was thrown through the mirror and land on the ground. I looked at it. It was a small hand held mirror. I shot my eyes back to the large mirror but the eyes weren't there anymore. I bent down and picked the mirror up. There was a note taped to it.

_Dear Louise,_

_If you remember who we are please help us. We are in great danger. This mirror will show you anything you wish to see that is from the past. Think of us and it shall show you the truth. We miss you terribly my dear. _

_Love Alice and Tarrant Hightopp_

Alice and Tarrant Hightopp. Alice. My _aunt_ Alice. I closed my eyes and thought of them, I opened them to see the mirror turn a glowing green and my reflection disappear and melt into a new picture.

Two children were sitting by a tree and a man arrived and kidnapped them. The man had one eye patch, Stayne. Suddenly the picture changed to a underground cavern and sitting on a small platform was a stone. It was glowing red.

I closed my eyes and opened them again to see my reflection. I started shaking and put the mirror down on the bed, I grabbed my stockings and shoved them on, I wasn't in the mood for an argument anymore.

I left my room in such a hurry, ran down the staircase and met my mother and father at the bottom.

"Are we going now?"

"Are you properly dressed?" My mother asked.

"Yes" I answered, I knew she wouldn't believe me and lifted up my dress to discover stockings and felt my torso to discover my corset. "Told you"

"Good girl, your learing. Now we must be going as we are going to meet your fiance." I knew I was going to get married tomorrow, but waiting till the day before the wedding to finally meet my groom? I thought that was rather odd even for mother.

"Yes of course mother" She smiled and headed out. "I wish aunt Alice was here to see this" I mumbled, my mother turned around.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" My mother hated it when I spoke of Alice. The day when I returned from Underland I told her aunt Alice stayed there but she was inconvinced and brought herself and grandmother to belive she died. But I knew better.

Mother sighed. "Oh Louise what have I told you about mentioning Alice?"

"Mother she isn't dead! She is in Underland like I told you when I was 7 and keep telling you every year on that day"

"Its been 12 years Louise, when Alice went to Underland she was always back about 30 minutes later. Asleep under a tree of some sort. Now come on" She sighed and got into the waiting carriage.

"She's not dead, I saw her today" I mumbled so low no-one heard and got into the carriage with mother and father.

The ride to Lord Ascot's was really long and I started to fall asleep. I looked out the window into the trees and saw something that made me jolt awake again. In the tree's was a man holding a help us sign. The man looked just like Tarrant. I shook my head and looked again he was gone. I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew something was happening in Underland and I knew I felt somewhat different, like I wasn't meant to be here in this carriage but running through the maze at Lord Ascot's towards the rabbit hole.

"Louise, you are to be married tomorrow, smile dear" my mother leaned over and straightened my dress, I let out a sigh.

"I don't feel good, I have that feeling I am needed somewhere else" I told my mother and she gave me a odd look.

"Don't be silly dear"

* * *

Like It? Please Review


	9. Down The Rabbit Hole

**The Stone of Marmoreal**

**Full Summary: 12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?**

**Chapter 7 - Down The Rabbit Hole**

* * *

_Louise POV_

I sighed and got out of the carriage after mother and father. I noticed that my father disappeared as soon as we got out but I let it pass and followed mother to the garden.

"Ah Margaret, Louise you're here. Louise Gareth is waiting to dance with you." Lady Ascot announced. "Go"

"Mother who is Gareth?" I asked and she smiled.

"Dear he is your fiancé"

"Oh" I walked down the stone steps toward the dance platform. I saw Hamish dance with Charlotte. His wife. Poor girl, having to put up with his digestion.

A man stepped forward and I'll tell you he wasn't handsome. He had a large mole by the side of his mouth and a horrible shave of dirty blonde hair. He bowed.

"Lady Manchester. I am Gareth"

"Call me Louise"

"Alright. Would you like to dance Louise?"

"Sure" I took his hands and we began dancing to the Quadrille. I hated it as much as Alice. I remember one of my mothers friends tell her that if I didn't have my lock of brown hair people would have mistaken me for Alice herself.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted in a way"

"I am sort of easily distracted, I'm like my aunt"

He snorted. "Oh I know your aunt was rather mad am I right"

I pulled away. "What! How dare you talk of my aunt like that"

Everyone stopped dancing and looked at me. I could feel the tears in my eyes and start to run down my face as I turned to face the crowd. My mother gave me her sad eyes and I knew she heard what he said but everyone else had smirks on their faces. Including Hamish.

"What everyone here thinks so, she was always raving on about white rabbits and blue caterpillars"

"Is that what you all think? Didn't you ever know my aunt as a person? Never? No you all knew her as the crazy girl that turned down Hamish Ascot and 7 years later disappeared"

"She didn't disappear, she was killed" Hamish shouted.

I glared at him and stomped over. "You know what Hamish? You are a

slurking urpal slackush scrum!" I screamed and stomped on his toe so hard the sole on my foot even hurt. I heard gasps from the crowd. "Oh don't seem so surprised and shocked and proper I bet you have all done something improper in your life I bet" I turned to Gareth. "And you! I will never marry someone who doesn't love me and my aunt. We come as a package deal and I think you should but yourself a mirror or even book for a decent haircut and use something for those hands they aren't very soft"

I turned to look at my mother who was now crying. I gave her an apologetic look and ran off. I took a short cut to the maze and decided I'd go through the archway and into the rose garden. Bad idea. I went through the arch and almost died right there. Standing underneath it kissing a maid was my father.

"DAD!" I screamed and he pulled away looking horrified.

"Louise, um Michelle is an old friend"

"You look very close indeed" I hissed through my teeth before walking up to him and slapping him hard. Yes it is a great offence to slap your father but it is an even greater offence to cheat on your wife with one of the house staff.

I continued running through the maze until it started to get dark. I felt my stomach grumble and I sat down by a tree. I couldn't find the rabbit hole anywhere. I started to cry and my stomach growled again. I was so hungry. I sang a line of a song I heard my aunt Alice sing before.

"I gave myself, very good advice"

I knew I should stop crying soon or I will make a sea of tears but I really didn't know where I was and I was scared. I know its odd for a 19 year-old woman to cry over being lost and scared but I wasn't any ordinary 19 year old. Suddenly I heard a branch break and some muffled voices.

"Great McTwisp now she is going to run away and we'll never get her to Underland"

"Mally I'm sorry"

I sat up and smiled. Mally and Nivens had found me. "Its ok I wont run away I promise"

"See you don't always have to shout at me Mally"

"Shut up"

I laughed a little at the arguing pair.

"Come with us Louise" Mally called and she got up and followed the voice until she saw the mouse and rabbit.

"Hello"

"Hello" Mally said, Nivens looked up and almost fainted.

"Wow how you have grown, if we didn't know better we would have mistaken you for your aunt Alice"

I laughed. "Yes I get that a lot"

"Well we must go. Did you get the mirror McTwisp?" Mally turned to Nivens and he brought out the mirror that I sat upon my bed before I left.

"That was in my room"

"Yes we knew you wouldn't bring it and we need it, did you see Tarrant earlier ?"

"In the mirror or in the woods?"

"Both"

"I saw his eyes in the mirror with another and him in the woods but he didn't look to happy, he looked absolutely heartbroken."

""Why yes that would be appropriate to say" Nivens stated.

"Why." I asked.

"You'll see" Mally said. "And also the other pair of eyes. Were they blue?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"It was your aunt Alice"

"Oh"

"Were here" Nivens announced. I hadn't even realised we had been walking but he was right we were at the tree and the rabbit hole.

"Down you go now"

I took a deep breath and jumped. The fall was very simple and fast, Nivens complained about the butterflies in his stomach and Mally just kept telling him to shut up. We hit bottom before I knew it.

"This way, you don't have to drink or eat anything" One of the many locked doors opened and we walked through to reveal a large castle.

"Welcome to Marmoreal Louise" Mally announced and led me though the entrance and down a large corridor until we reached a room labelled "Throne Room" The doors flew open and I stepped in. I looked around and then in front of me.

I gasped. Standing by the throne was a woman all in white wearing a crown upon her head and beside her were two others. I walked closer until I realised who they were. They were the same people that were looking at me in the mirror. The same pained eyes and heartbroken posture and expression. It was Alice and Tarrant.

* * *

Oooo....Review. How Will Louise React To Her Aunts Shocking News?


	10. Please Help Us

**The Stone of Marmoreal**

**Full Summary: 12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - You Have To Help Us**

_Louise POV_

I stared at the couple in front of me and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Their eyes were full of pain, full of distress. Alice looked as though she was going to burst into intense tears. Her hair was messily tied back into a high ponytail and her face was as plain and white as ever. Tarrant who was next to her looked very much the same as she did. I stepped forward and held my hand out towards Alice.

"Aunt Alice?" I asked my distraught aunt. To be honest she looked like she hadn't slept in months. Tarrant looked almost the same except his eyes were a fiery red colour.

"Please help us" She whispered so low that I only just heard her. "Please you have to help us, I need her back" I heard the concern in her voice as she began shouting. "I need Hayley Tarrant! HAYLEY…HAY-"

"ALICE!" Tarrant yelled placing two hands on either side of her face. "Love, calm down, we need to explain the situation to Louise first and then she can make her decision whether she will help us or not."

"Alright" Alice whispered again giving all her strength up and collapsing into Tarrant's arms. He caught her with ease and helped her to the sofa next to the throne. I followed closely behind. Tarrant sat Alice down and turned to face me.

"I'm sorry Louise you must be terribly confused. Do you remember who I am ?" He asked sitting down next to Alice.

I nodded. "You're the Mad Hatter, Tarrant Hightopp. When I was 7 you looked after me until Alice arrived to give me the last bottle of Jabberwocky blood."

"So you remember everything? From your childhood stories Alice told you about?"

"Yes, I still hear them today, playing them over and over in my head."

I saw Alice smile a little but it soon disappeared as she dug her head deeper into Tarrant's chest. I knelt down I front of the couple.

"Will you both tell me what happened"

Tarrant looked at Alice who nodded then looked at me again. "You should pull a seat, the story is rather long my dear"

I grabbed the nearest seat and sat down in front of Tarrant and Alice.

"When you left, everything was fine. I began courting Alice and we were perfectly happy. So one day I plucked up all of the courage I had in my body and I proposed to her. I was so overwhelmed that she said yes. Not long after our wedding Alice discovered that she was expecting a baby. I had had no experience of this so to be honest I was a little scared. Alice on the other hand was very excited and reassured me that there was nothing to worry about, that she had witnessed your birth with her sister. 9 months past and soon Alice was due to have our baby girl. I was working at the castle the day of the birth, I was just onto making the third hat when Mirana came bursting through the doors very unladylike. I was so shocked but it soon passed to worry when the Queen informed me that Alice was delivering the baby at our home in Witzend. Chessur had arrived to inform us, Alice's orders. We rushed to the home as fast as we could with the castle doctor on our tails. When we arrived Alice was on the settee screaming and sweat dripping from her face. Finally we delivered the baby girl and we named her Hayley Apple Hightopp."

I saw Alice wince at the mention of her daughters name and I realised that that was also the name she was calling out to awhile back.

"Apple?" I asked curiously. Alice looked up and smiled.

"Its to represent the oddness and muchness of her family. You see Louise Apple is an extraordinary name that doesn't come up very often so I thought why don't we give her a middle name that will show that she isn't like everyone else. That she is a Hightopp. Not a Kingsley. Understand?"

I nodded and Tarrant looked bewildered, then smiled at his wife. "So that's why you named her Apple?"

"Yes"

Tarrant turned to me. "Shall I continue?"

"Please"

Tarrant took a deep breath and continued from where he left of. "We she was born Mirana, doctor and I took tests to see if she was healthy. It turned out that her eyes changed colour depending on her mood and also there was another thing. You see Hayley has a power that connects to a sacred stone that will give anyone ultimate power and control over Underland, if anyone got a hold of the stone they would need Hayley to open it. We let it pass and moved on with our lives thinking, who would want to have control over Underland other than Mirana herself. The first 7 years passed no problem, until on the day of her 7th birthday. Mirana organised a ball in Hayley's honour that night. Everything was splendid, then at the end of the night one of Mirana's guards came rushing in. He alerted us that Stayne had escaped exile and was on the hunt of the stone and Hayley. Mirana suggested Hayley stay in the castle until Stayne was caught and everyone agreed. Hayley stayed in the castle at all times. One day Alice and I decided to go to our home in Witzend to collect some of Hayley's belongings. Louise when we said goodbye to our daughter that day. It was the last time we ever saw her."

I gasped. Stayne kidnapped Hayley. Oh dear. I nodded for Tarrant to continue.

"When we returned everything was fine until a guard rushed up to us and informed us that Stayne had kidnapped our daughter along with a servant boy named Finlay who the queen gave her permission to play with. We rushed to the throne room where Mirana was yelling at all her guards. The room was full of them. Left, right and centre. We rushed to Mirana who was now crying and apologising for even letting Hayley out of her sight. We made sure that she wasn't to blame and that no-one knew that Stayne could get into the castle grounds anyway. When everyone had left the throne room Mirana called for Absolem who brought along the Oraculum. It said that on the anniversary of the Frabjous day a brunette of many talents must work together with an Underlandian to save Hayley. On that day, Stayne will perform the ritual and open the stone and all its contents."

"If he does wont Hayley just return to you?" I asked.

"That's what we though but the force of the ritual will in fact kill Hayley in the process."

My eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god"

Alice looked at me. She had been crying. "That's why you have to help us."

"Wait, what can I do though?"

"Kill Stayne Louise and get the stone"

"Are you serious?"

"No, you must kill him Alice, even Mirana says that you must and killing is against her vows"

I took a deep breath. "Of course I'll help you Alice and Tarrant. Of course"

* * *

Review Please x


	11. This Is Jack

**The Stone of Marmoreal**

**Full Summary: 12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?**

**Chapter 9 - This is Jack

* * *

**

_Louise POV_

I stared at the food on my plate and shoved it away. I felt as though I was going to be sick. I stood up, ignoring the stares from the court and rushed to the nearest bathroom. I threw up a lot, I have no idea why I was sick because I wasn't nervous, I was more than welcome to help my aunt and uncle save my cousin. I threw the contents of the chamber pot out the window and left the bathroom. I walked down the hallway looking at all the painting and drawing on the wall. I didn't even see anyone walking down the hall in the other direction until I banged straight into them.

"Oh my goodness, I am SO sorry" I apologized over and over to the person I landed upon.

"Hey its cool don't get in a stress over it." I flushed a bright red colour. Not just did I knock over someone but it was a man. I looked at him and went it.

"Hey its cool as I said no need to stress" I looked through a gap in my fingers to see him smile at me.

He was so gorgeous that it made me melt. He had shaggy brown hair, deep blue eyes and a smile that could swoon any lady.

"You alright? You seemed quite dazed"

"Oh I'm alright I guess, I've just thrown up but its no big deal"

"It is a big deal, did you eat something bad?"

"No, I think its just the shock of being here and the shock of the news I just heard that got caught up on me" I smiled and he grinned back.

"Ahh, the kidnap of miss Hayley Hightopp being the shock news I presume?"

"Yes, how did you know?" He chuckled a little and I cocked my eyebrows.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to laugh about her disappearance, that shocked everyone in the whole of Underland, I was laughing at why you said how did I know, my dear the whole of Underland knew the very day it happened."

I blushed again and he smiled. "I'm sorry again"

"Its okay, it's a mistake anyone can make"

I let out a small giggle and began standing up but he stood up first and grabbed my hand pulling me up with him. I accidentally fell against him again but this time he got a shock and moved his head, accidentally pressing his lips on mine. We pulled away almost instantly and I was a beet root red.

"Um I-I-I have to go" I stuttered and ran off down the hall and round the corner. I peeked my head back around to see him touch his lip and chuckle before heading in the opposite direction toward the throne room.

I continued along the hall until I reached the door for the dining room. I opened it to find it empty and the room dark. I groaned was I really that long that I missed dinner?

"I believe you were ma'am" I shot around to see Mirana's lady in waiting Dana. I smiled.

"Oh I hadn't realised I said that out loud. Where might everyone be?"

"I believe they all went to the throne room as Mirana wishes for you to meet the man who will accompany you on your quest to find Princess Hayley"

"Princess?"

"We just call her that, she is like a princess here so why not act like it"

"Of course, goodbye Dana"

"Goodbye miss Louise"

I turned on my heels and headed toward the throne room, I got there in the shortest amount of time, probably due to me running most of it, eagar to meet my accompanier.

I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the residents up by the throne. There was Mirana, Alice, Tarrant and…the man from before. Oh goodness please don't tell me he is the one who will be accompanying me.

"Louise, you're here dear, where on earth did you go?" Mirana asked standing up and making her way down the red trail towards me. "Come up dear there is someone I want you to meet"

I followed behind Mirana and avoided eye contact with the man standing beside Tarrant.

"Louise" Tarrant spoke. "This is Jack, he is a good friend of Mirana's and he is also the predicted man who shall accompany you on your journey." I smiled a little. Jack. His name definitely suited his good looks. I plucked up the courage to speak.

"So your name is Jack then huh?" I cocked my eyebrows again and he chuckled. "You could have told me that you were accompanying Louise on her quest"

He chuckled again before speaking. "And you could have mentioned the fact that you _were_ Louise" I laughed at his remark and he smiled again.

"Wait" Alice interrupted us. "You have both met beforehand?"

"Well about 10 minutes ago yes" Jack spoke up.

"I was in the bathroom being sick, when I came out I accidentally knocked him over" I blushed a deep crimson red.

"Yes, we had a very delightful talk"

"Yes…delightful" I tried my hardest not to start crying with embarrassment. He was gorgeous and probably was already courting one of the many beautiful ladies in Underland and there I go and 'accidentally' kiss him.

Mirana noticed my embarrassment and soon changed the subject. "So shall we discuss the travel plans and the weapons you shall take with you?"

Alice looked from Tarrant to me and then to Mirana. "Mirana? Tarrant and I have been thinking."

"About what my dear?"

"We would like to go with them, I shall take the vorpal sword and Tarrant the sword he also used in battle, if Louise gets hurt we can always be used as a backup plan"

Tarrant nodded and Mirana looked at Jack and I. "Would you both mind if Miss Alice and Mr Tarrant accompany you also?"

"Oh that would be splendid, I would love them to come. At least I wont be alone."

Jack coughed and I turned around. Damn I forgot he was there. "I meant…urgh"

He chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Its ok, I get what you mean, as in with someone you don't know too well or as much as your aunt and uncle. Correct?"

I nodded and smiled at the small group before we all headed to Mirana's large room full of battle equipment.

* * *

review please x


	12. Tulgey Wood and Salazen Grum

**The Stone of Marmoreal**

**Full Summary: 12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?**

**Warning: This changes POV's a lot so I'm sorry if I confuse you. I have put the names of those POV's in bold to help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs "Somewhere out there" or the Disney song of the poem "The Jabberwocky" sung by Chessur.

* * *

**

Chapter 10 - Tulgey Wood and Salazen Grum

_**Louise POV**_

I stared in shock horror at the amount of armour Mirana owned. I mean there were rows and rows and rows and rows and…the list will continue. There were shields and swords all hanging up on all the walls of this extremely large room. Mirana had lead Alice to the end of the room where a mannequin holding armour and a special sword was. Alice held it up and whispered something and because I was so far away I couldn't quite hear. I guessed though that the sword was the Vorpal one. I took a deep breath and headed up towards Mirana and Alice, I was followed closely by Jack and Tarrant.

"Louise" Alice spoke up and walked towards me. "This is the Vorpal sword"

My mouth gaped, it was a beautiful sword as everyone said it was and I couldn't believe I was standing in front of it.

"A little shocked Lou?" Alice asked using my nickname for the first time.

"No-one has called me that in 12 years" I admitted.

"What? Why not?" She asked shocked because as far as she could recall everyone called me that.

"Well you were the one that gave me the nickname and when you stayed here everyone but me came to the conclusion that you were dead. I didn't believe it because I witnessed you stay in Underland, but I will admit I became a bit unsure of it all as the years past. I was growing up and the stories and memories were fading. They only started reappearing when I saw you both in my mirror, then Tarrant in the forest then to clear it all, Mally and Nivens in the maze at Lord Ascot's."

"Why on earth were you there?" She asked, her face looked all screwed up.

"Meeting my meant to be fiancé, but it didn't turn out well"

"Why? What happened?"

"Lets just say anyone who calls you a lunatic will get it from me"

"Who did you yell at?"

I laughed. "Hamish and my fiancé" I winced at his name. "Gareth"

Alice laughed and hugged me. "Oh the things we do for family in public is beyond me"

Mirana laughed also at Alice's remark and Tarrant sniffled a laugh along with Jack.

"Now shall we pick you a sword Louise?" Mirana asked grinning.

"Yes lets do"

_**Alice POV **_

I was so tired after such a long day. Louise arrived only the day before and we had to explain everything to her which pained my heart as my baby girl isn't here anymore. I let a tear roll down my face as I stared out of Tarrant and I's balcony into the direction of Salazen Grum.

"Oh Hayley…I hope your alright dear." I looked up at the shining most brightest star in the sky. "Mommy and daddy love you princess."

***

_**Hayley POV**_

I looked out of the barred window of my cell at the brightest most beautiful star in the sky. I missed my mommy and daddy, I was scared. I looked over to see Finlay curled up in a ball shivering. It was pretty cold outside tonight. I wonder if my mommy misses me? I looked up to the star again and closed my eyes. "I love you mommy and daddy"

I took a deep breath and began singing the song mommy used to sing to me when I got scared or had a bad dream and she would say if I'm not there to comfort you just sing this song and I will hear you.

"Somewhere out there,

Beneath the pale moonlight.

Someone's thinking of me,

And loving me tonight."

_**Alice POV**_

I started singing along to the song I sang to Hayley as a child as though she was singing it also.

"Somewhere out there,

Someone's saying a prayer

That we'll find one another

In that big somewhere out there"

_**Hayley**_

"And even though I know

How very far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishing

On the same bright star"

_**Alice**_

"And when the night time

Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think were sleeping

Underneath that same big sky"

_**Both**_

"Somewhere out there,

If love can see us through.

Then we'll be together,

Somewhere out there,

Out where dreams,

Come true."

_**Alice POV**_

I whispered to the sky in hope that they will give my daughter my message. "I love you sweetheart"

"And daddy loves you cricket" I heard Tarrant speak from behind me trying to choke back his tears. I let mine fall as he pulled me into his arms.

"Shh, we'll find her don't worry pumpkin"

_**Hayley POV**_

"I love you mommy and daddy" I whispered when I was done and I turned around to see Finlay smiling at me.

"You really miss them don't you?"

"Yes of course. Don't you miss your parents?"

"I don't have parents. They died when I was born. All I have is my brother who doesn't care about me at all"

"Oh" I whispered before snuggling into the hay to get some sleep.

"Sweet dreams Hayley"

"Sweet dreams Finlay"

_**Louise POV**_

I woke up and stretched before changing and heading out to the garden where everyone was waiting to leave. Mirana wished us all well as we headed off into Tulgey Wood and towards Salazen Grum.

The wood was as thick as ice, and ice that had been frozen for years so that meant really thick. I kept tripping up but luckily Jack was there to catch me. I think I am falling in love with him. My eyes widened at my own thought. No no no no no! I cursed myself for even thinking that. Remember he probably has a woman waiting for him. I tripped again but this time I went backward and I twisted my ankle.

"Owww" I yelped and everyone turned to face me. " I think I twisted my ankle"

It was weird because as soon as I said that Jack rushed and whipped me up bridal style, carrying me through the forest.

"Are you sure about carrying me Jack?" I asked curiously. He looked up and grinned and I felt myself go weak at the knee's.

"Its not a problem dear, in fact I like carrying you" He winked, I blushed and we continued on our way.

Suddenly we heard a voice coming from through the tree's it sounded almost like it was singing.

"Twas Brillig,

And the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe

All mimsy were the borogroves

And the mome rathes outgrabe"

I saw Alice smile and then a cat appeared. Oh it was only Chessur. I laughed a little then stopped when he looked at me.

"Hello all, what may I ask are you all doing here?"

"On our way to save our daughter" Tarrant replied quite angrily.

"Why come this way when you can take the shortcut" Chessur explained and pulled a tree branch revealing a red castle which I guessed to be Salazen Grum.

Alice smiled and hugged Chessur before he had a chance to disappear.

"Ok enough, on you go and please don't die" he said before we stepped through the tree's. The last thing I heard before the shortcut closed was him continuing his song from before. I looked up and gasped. The castle was very big and very…what's the word? Very…Oh red.

"Well Louise, Jack this is Salazen Grum" Alice and Tarrant announced and the same time which I found rather spooky.

"Its rather red is it not?" I asked.

"Why yes, it is, that's because it is the Red Queen's old castle"

Oh yes of course. "yes"

It was getting dark so we all rested by a nearby tree and slept for the night as the next day was the anniversary of the Frabjous day and we could not make any mistakes

* * *

Please review, this chapter made me cry when i was writing it x


	13. Finally

**The Stone of Marmoreal**

**Full Summary: 12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?

* * *

**

Chapter 11 - Finally

_Louise POV_

I was woken up by the bright sunshine in my eyes. I scrunched them up and sat up. We were sitting under a tree on the top of a hill in Salazen Grum. You could see the castle from here and to by honest I prefer Marmoreal to here. I looked at the rest of the residents that were still asleep. Aunt Alice was curled in a ball next to Tarrant who had his arm around her. I looked for Jack but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Jack? Are you hiding?" I whispered into the darkness of the forest behind us.

"No, I was getting breakfast" A voice said and I jumped.

The voice chuckled and came out of the tree's. Oh it was just Jack. "Oh sorry you sort of startled me"

"Not used to people answering back when you ask them a question?"

"No its not that its just-"

"Its cool, I understand. I'm just being difficult with you"

I laughed a pitiful laugh and felt my cheeks start to burn. He cocked his eyebrows at me and I felt so embarrassed.

"What are you blushing for?" He asked, I heard a hint of amusement in his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry" I decided to give in to myself and admit that I was falling for him, and falling bad.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry, falling in love with you was not part of the task, and its wrong especially since you already have a girlfriend" I looked down and I heard him chuckle.

"Who on earth said it was wrong to fall in love with me? And who said I had a girlfriend?" I looked up at him peeking through my brown locks to see him knelt in front of me smirking.

"Uh"

He leaned in but just as our lips were about to touch Alice and Tarrant woke up.

"Morning" Alice looked at how close we were and how flushed I was. "Oh was I interrupting something?" She asked smirking.

Jack got up and smiled genuinely to Alice. "No no Miss Alice, I was just telling Louise a joke and she was laughing so hard she got slightly flushed up"

"Oh, alright then" She looked at the basket Jack brought. "Oh you got us breakfast, thank you"

Jack turned and winked at me. He was an incredibly good liar, I smiled and he mimed.

"We'll talk later"

All I did was nod and follow him towards Alice and Tarrant who were eating the berries Jack picked.

_Stayne POV_

I smiled at myself in the mirror. Don't I look good? Of course I do. I am the most attractive man in all of Underland. Why Alice picked that lunatic instead of me I don not know.

"Maybe because she loves him and not you" I heard someone mumble. I looked down at the child polishing my shoe.

"Did you say something?"

"No sir"

"Good. Now get on with it. I want my shoes perfectly polished by the time the guards arrive with my stone." I left the boy to continue polishing as I looked at myself in the mirror again. Oh I am handsome. I can not wait until I see the look on Alice and Tarrant's faces when a white knight delivers their Hayley's dead body to them later tonight. It will certainly make her think twice about joining my side of the battle I can assure you. Only a few more hours to go Stayne and that stone will be within arms reach and this time there will be no-one to stop my army of demons. I looked down at the boy again to find he was finished. I dismissed him and the guards dragged him back to his cell.

_Hayley POV_

The doors of the dungeon opened and the red knights dragged Finlay in and dropped him by his side. I clenched my fists. I was fed up with him being pushed around here by those guard and _him_. I stood up and gave the red knights a death glare.

"You really have to stop that you know" I said to them harshly. I could feel my eyes turning red with anger.

"Oh really?" They pushed him again and because I wasn't chained to the wall I jumped on them. "Hey! Get off us you little runt"

I didn't let go. Instead I bit them both. "Ha, who is the tough one now huh?"

They ran out of the dungeon as fast as possible absolutely terrified. But not terrified enough to forget to lock our cell door behind them. I sighed and walked over to Finlay.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, we have been here a while now and I guess I'm just used to it."

I smiled. "Have you just realised that we have been put in the same cell?"

"Oh" He looked around bewildered. "So we have" He laughed then sighed put his head in his knee's"

"I miss Daniel" I said. I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Who is that?"

"My older brother"

"Oh"

We didn't talk much after that. Finlay soon fell asleep and I sauntered over to the window and looked at the bright sun that was setting. Today was the anniversary of the Frabjous day and tonight would be my last night alive. I finally gave up and started to cry. All through our kidnap I have been the strong one, telling Finlay that it did no good to cry. But I guess now - that I am hours away from death - it is a suitable time to cry.

_Stayne POV_

The guards that took the boy away came running back screaming some story about how little Hayley bit them. I just laughed and continued to stare at the main hall door. It flew open and standing there were the two men I sent in search of the stone.

"Sir, we have found the Stone of Marmoreal"

I smirked an evil smile. "Finally"

* * *

Review Please x


	14. I Love You

**The Stone of Marmoreal**

**Full Summary: 12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?**

**A/N: The next two chapters are what happened when I was writing about Salazen Grum and Stayne in the last Chapter, just to clear that up.

* * *

**

Chapter 12 - I Love You

_Louise POV_

Breakfast was entertaining, especially with Tarrant considering he didn't have any tea on him at all so we all had to go without. Jack was constantly staring at me and I blushed a deep crimson red which Alice noticed as she gave me a large smile and winked. When we were done Alice stood up and asked Tarrant to come a walk with her, he quickly obliged and followed behind her into the forest leaving me and Jack alone again. I decided to use this golden time to get to know him a little better.

"So…" I tried to think of a question. "What's your favourite colour?" He laughed a little and smiled.

"Blue and yourself?"

"Really bright green"

He smiled and I began thinking up another question. "So, you don't have a girlfriend?" I asked curiously.

"Nope"

"How come?"

"I guess I haven't found the right girl for me yet"

"Well I'm sure she's out there" I said with a little crack in my voice.

"Yeah, she has been right under my nose the whole time" He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Favourite food?" I asked.

"Kilma berries"

"What are Kilma berries?"

"Berries from the Kilma tree, its an Underland food, they are very sweet your should try some" I nodded. "And your favourite would be?"

" I love cookies" He laughed.

"Really? Cookies?" I nodded. "I love cookies, especially the dough you make them with" I laughed.

"Me too"

I hadn't noticed because we were so caught up in our conversation but we were really close and I could practically smell his fresh breath on my face. He looked really. What's the word? Hot? Yes he looked very hot. His brown hair stuck to his face from the sweat but he was still gorgeous.

"What about you?"

"What about me" I asked.

""Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No but just recently my mother tried to marry me off to a man that called my aunt Alice a lunatic, that didn't go down to well trust me on that"

"So I wont get in trouble for doing this then?" He asked and I looked at him oddly.

"Doing wh-" I didn't even finish my sentence when I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. Oh my god. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me up onto his lap. I giggled a little but never broke the kiss once. We eventually pulled away for air only. He laughed and I realized I must have looked flushed.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I've fallen in love with you too Louise and I have no idea why but I just have."

"You seem really unsure"

"I'm not unsure about my feelings towards you dear its just after Becky I swore never to let another girl into my heart and life."

"Wait you said that you were waiting on the right girl and that you hadn't found her yet" I stated cocking my eyebrows.

"Oh shoot, um no Louise listen Becky wasn't a girlfriend. Becky was my little sister. And on the day the Red Queen took power she was killed in the rubble. She was in the house having lunch when it happened and I never got to her in time before the Jabberwocky crushed it.

I gasped in horror. "Oh my I am so sorry I didn't mean to" I decided to shut up and just wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You don't have to let me in if you don't want to. I can see the security your heart has" I started to back up when he pulled me back.

"I want to let you in. I don't want to lose you I don't think I can"

I smiled. "I love you Jack" I looked up and pressed my glossy lips to his.

"I love you too"

Suddenly I felt the presence of other and I shot up and looked around only to find Alice and Tarrant grinning at us.

"Its just us, calm it" Tarrant said and sat back down.

"Don't you two look cosy" Alice teased.

"Shut up Alice like you have never been in love" I gestured to Tarrant in which Alice kissed his cheek.

"Your right I am in love. I mean we're married and have a child"

I laughed then noticed Alice's sudden change in mood. I got up and sat next to her. "We'll get Hayley back don't worry."

"Oh I hope so Louise I don't know what I would do if I lost her"

"You wont lose her now stop thinking like that"

"Your right Louise I have to stay positive. She will be alright I know she will"

We sat in silence for the rest of the afternoon until it started to get dark and we saw the full moon appear. We all got up and packed up our thinks. I helped Tarrant put out the fire as Alice packed our sleeping bags and Jack tided up the food. I took a deep breath and stood next to Alice and Jack ready to face Stayne and the Stone of Marmoreal below.

"Its time, lets go" Tarrant announced and we walked down towards the battlefield.

* * *

Please Review x


	15. Ritual

**12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?**

Chapter 13 - Ritual

Lousie POV

Everything was in such a blur as we ran through the forest and towards the place that Stayne was 'supposedly' holding his ritual. I could feel my heart pound faster in my chest and I started panting. Jack shot me a reassuring glace and I stopped shaking and gripped his hand tighter. I truly loved him and I was delighted to know he returned my feelings.

Suddenly Tarrant froze and pointed to something in the distance. I looked and I realised it was a large empty piece of land, with the pattern of a chess board painted on it. I shot Tarrant a puzzled glance and he sighed.

"Look closes dear" he whispered and I did. Then I saw it, or them, all gathered around a large stand in the middle of the board, on top of the board was a large purple stone, and on top of a large platform stood a man with one eye patch covering his eye, I guessed that was Stayne and next to him was a little girl with curly blonde hair standing by him struggling. I gasped, that was my cousin, that was Hayley.

"Oh my god, come on we have to stop this" I began to head down the hill but stopped in my tracks when I heard my aunts voice.

"Not yet, we have to wait until he begins the ritual" she stated and Tarrant looked at her wide eyed. "Absolem gave me a few pointers before we left"

Tarrant nodded and looked below at the commotion. I returned to them and looked down also. Nothing was happening, I felt myself begin to fall asleep but was jerked awake when I heard a sudden shout.

"We are all gathered here to restore Underland to its original owners. The demons have been kept in the dark long enough and now it is time to release them through this stone and this young lady right here" he pointed to Hayley and I heard Alice gasp.

"The full moon is almost in centre and at that moment I will spill the blood of this child onto the stone and the demons will be released and will claim their sacrifice before returning Underland to normal" He announced and he grabbed Hayley's arm and I looked at Alice who nodded and I got up. I looked at Jack.

"I love you" He stood up and kissed me abruptly and I turned to Alice and Tarrant. "Don't worry Hayley will be safe"

I turned and began to walk down the hill but was suddenly joined by another. I turned to see Tarrant. "Uncle Tarrant what are you doing?"

"I will help you, Jack offered to stay will Alice, she is my daughter Louise"

I smiled and we ran towards the battlefield. We arrived just as Stayne was going to cut Hayley's open. I screamed and appeared on the battlefield holding the Vorpal sword.

"Who are _you?_" Stayne shrieked and I smirked evilly.

"Your worst nightmare" I said darkly and he pulled out his sword and came towards me. I closed my eyes and let the Vorpal sword do all the work. It clashed with Stayne's sword and we began fighting. It was intense. I dodged one of his unexpected blows and he came at me from behind to which I jumped high in the air. I let out a gasped breath and he struck at me again but I managed to swerve around it and knock him to the ground. I turned to the stand and saw the stone and dashed for it. I climbed up and grabbed it my right hand.

"You drop that now miss" I heard Stayne growl as he ran towards me.

"As you wish" I screamed and dropped the stone as it smashed off of a nearby rock. I heard him shriek then the ground started to shake. I fell off and nearly landed on my feet. I saw Stayne try to keep his balance so I decided that this was the time I was to kill him. I ran towards him sword in hand and before he could react I drove it directly through his heart. He fell to the ground and I felt the ground shake ever harder. Suddenly the ground cracked and I tripped over something and I fell and hit my head hard on a rock. The last thing I saw was Tarrant trying to get to Hayley and a loud bang before everything went black.

Alice POV

I watched the fight from high above, holding onto Jack's hand for support every time Stayne tried to strike Louise. I was shaking, I saw Tarrant in the shadows waiting for the right moment to run to Hayley. I watched my little girl and I wished I could hold her in my arms. I was shaken away from my thoughts by Jack who pointed to Louise who had knocked Stayne to the ground and was running to the stone. He yelled something and she screamed "As you wish" and then she dropped the stone and watched it smash off of a rock. I gasped as I felt a shake on the surface and Louise running to Stayne, stabbing him straight through the heart. I screamed in joy and clapped. I watched as Tarrant came from out of his hiding place and started to run to Hayley who screamed "Daddy!" Suddenly the ground cracked and I saw Louise fall and bash her head against a rock. Jack was off after that and I followed him as fast as I could. I found Tarrant was still trying to get a hold of Hayley. I saw the fire collapse and the it lit up the grass. It was making its way to a bundle of boxes that were labelled. 'Gun Powder' I screamed to Tarrant.

"Tarrant! Our child!" The fire had reached the boxes and he leapt in and grabbed Hayley throwing her to the ground as the explosion echoed through all of Underland. Suddenly it began raining, it put the fire out and I ran onto the battlefield.

"TARRANT!" I screamed looking for him. I was worrying. I couldn't find him. Tears streamed down my face. I collapsed on to the floor in tears then I heard a voice.

"We'll find him you silly girl" I looked onto my shoulder to reveal Absolem who looked shocked. I turned to where Louise fell and saw the doctor attending to her with Jack by her side. Mirana walked over to me and helped me up.

"Come dear lets find your husband and daughter." She said and we began searching through the rubble. We looked for what seemed to be hours, we were just about to give in when I heard a scream. I ran over to where the sound came from followed by Mirana and the doctor. I pulled off the rocks to reveal my little girl and my husband. He was covered in blood. I screamed and Mirana picked up Hayley as I tried to wake up my husband.

"TARRANT! Don't you dare leave me you hear? Hayley needs both her parents" I screamed and the doctor was by his other side checking his pulse.

"Is daddy ok?" I heard my daughter as Mirana.

"Of course he is sweetheart, now why don't we go and get you cleaned up?" I heard Mirana say as she took Hayley away from the horrible scene.

"Yes, but my new friend Finlay is still at the red castle" she wept and I cringed. I heard Mirana say something after that but I didn't properly hear as the doctor spoke up.

"He has a pulse Alice dear, we will get him to the hospital along with your niece and he shall be alright." I sighed out of relief and tears escaped my eyes. Absolem flew over to us then.

"Louise and Jack have been taken to the castle, Gretel the nurse will give her medication to wake her, Mirana, Hayley and another guard went to Salazen Grum to retrieve Finlay, are you ready for me to transfer Tarrant, Alice and yourself to the castle now?" he asked the doctor and he nodded. I closed m eyes and felt a rush and we were suddenly in the hospital. Gretel rushed from Louise and Jack to Tarrant and she brought him to a bed and pulled a curtain around them both and I walked over to Louise and Jack. He looked a mess.

"She will be ok you know" I said to him and he nodded.

"Yeah, Tarrant will be too you know" I smiled and nodded.

* * *

reviews? please x


	16. All Is Well?

**12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?**

Chapter 14 - All Is Well?

Louise POV

I felt myself come around and I saw a bright light. I panicked and thought it was the light you see when you died. My panic vanished when I saw it was just a bright light in the hospital wing of the White Castle. I blinked a few times and took a sharp deep breath in and turned a little. I managed to sit myself up and looked at my surroundings. Across from me was Tarrant who was still asleep with Alice next to him, her head on his stomach. I smiled at how much she loved him. I looked further around the room and my eyes lay upon a small boy in a bed with a name tag reading 'Finlay' that must have been the boy who was kidnapped with Hayley. Next to him was Hayley herself who was fast asleep, her curly blonde hair falling over her face. I smiled and turned my torso to face the boy who was asleep in the arm chair next to me. Jack was fast asleep and he was still in the clothes he was in from the night before, they were covered in blood. It told me he hadn't left my side which made my heart swell. My thoughts were interrupted with the opening of the door and a woman walked in. She looked at me and smiled before grabbing a bottle and walking over to me.

"How are you feeling miss Manchester?" She whispered careful not to wake the sleeping residents of the hospital.

"My head still hurts" she lightly laughed and opened the bottle.

"Yes you will, you had quite a fall, now I want you to take this, it will help your headache." I nodded and took the medication.

"What happened after I blacked out?" I asked.

"I'm sure your family will tell you themselves" She smiled and I heard a yawn, I looked over the room to see that the boy had woken up. "Oh I need to go and give Finlay his dose of medication. Poor boy he has been through a lot" She walked over to Finlay and I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes allowing myself some well deserved sleep.

I was woken from my slumber by a screech giggle and a stern be quiet. I opened my eyes to see that Jack was gone, I looked across the room to see that Tarrant was still asleep but Alice was gone. I looked over to Hayley and saw Alice sitting on her bed with Finlay also sitting upon it. Hayley bowed her head and Finlay quietly laughed. I got up and quietly walked over to them.

"Hey Alice" She shot her head around and almost fell off the bed in surprise.

"Oh, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better, I think I need some of that medicine the nurse gave me though. She laughed.

"Yes, she should be in shortly."

"Had Tarrant woken up yet?" I asked and Alice shook her head.

"No, but he has stirred a few times. The nurse said it shouldn't be long now until he is up" I nodded.

"Where did Jack go?" I asked curiously and Alice laughed.

"Mirana came down last night and shook us both awake and told us to go to a chamber and sleep. I stayed of course but Jack looked so worn out I told him to go and sleep. He didn't want to leave you though but eventually he did."

"Oh I feel terrible now" I bowed my head and Alice let out a breathy laugh. I looked up at her and cocked my eyebrows. "What's so funny?" She shook her head and laughed again before looking at the children who had fallen asleep. "You shouldn't feel terrible because he loves you, I mean look at me, I haven't left this room since last night because I want to make sure my husband is alright"

I nodded and sat down in the available seat next to Alice. She stood up and lifted Finlay into his own bed before tucking in Hayley. She sat opposite me and smiled. "Your right Alice, he loves me and I love him but I am afraid that I have to do something that I don't want to do"

"And what is that Louise?" She asked curiously.

"Go home" I whispered and Alice's face fell. "Don't jump to conclusions until I tell you why" Alice nodded and I continued. "When I was running away from the scene I made and into the maze I saw my dad, and he was well kissing someone that wasn't my mother." Alice shook her head.

"Really? Is he still at it even when he has a daughter? Unbelievable" She continued to ramble onto herself and I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean aunt Alice?" she stopped rambling and looked at me.

"Well, before you were born, the day Hamish proposed to me, your father was at it with Katrina, the scullery maid. I caught him and he claimed that they were close friends"

"That's what he said to me!" I yelled. Alice put a finger to her lips and I covered my mouth realising I was too loud. A groan was heard across the room and we both shot our heads up to see Tarrant rubbing at his eyes. Alice got up and ran across the room to her awakening husband.

"Tarrant!" Alice yelled and tears flowed down her cheeks. "Your alright"

"Of course love" He croaked voice still slightly off balance and the tiredness in his voice was audible. "Why on earth did you think I wouldn't be"

"Tarrant, you were thrown under three piles of rubble, Hayley was lucky to get out alive, she was so tired and weak because Stayne hardly fed her, only gave her water that if you didn't jump on top of her she would be dead. The nurse said you were so lucky"

Alice's tears were continuing down her face and I gave her a tissue in which she blew her nose and wiped her eyes with. Tarrant sat up and pulled his crying wife into his arms, ignoring the pain I guessed he was feeling because he winced but it soon faded. I smiled at how much they loved each other and my heart broke because I knew I would never get to share that with Jack.

"Goodbye aunt Alice, uncle Tarrant. I love you so much" Alice pulled away from her husband and blew me a kiss and Tarrant motioned me over. I walked over and he pulled me into a hug.

"Do what you feel is right not what you believe others think you should do my dear, if you do that I believe we will see each other again" he whispered into my ear and I pulled away with tears in my eyes. Alice smiled at me and I headed to the door and towards Mirana's chambers.

I opened her door and entered. Mirana was watering her plants. I coughed and she span around and smiled.

"Louise dear, are you alright?" I shook my head tears still in my eyes. "Why what's the matter?" she asked confused at my mixed emotions.

"I have to go home…" I whispered then explained the whole story to her. I was in tears and I could hardly breathe at the end. Mirana was crying also and she pulled a small vial of green liquid from a cupboard.

"This is a liquid that when you drink it, it will take you home, and you will not forget, the memories will not fade through the years either. Louise my dear, if you ever wish to return all you need to do is drink what's left in the vial and wish yourself to my chambers." I nodded and hugged her. I brought the vial to my lips and drank. It felt a little different then when I drank the Jabberwocky blood and suddenly everything went black. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, I was inside the rabbit hole. I climbed out and noticed it was still dark and I could hear people calling my name.

"Louise? Louise? LOUISE!" I heard my mother shout and I climbed out of the hole and ran towards the house.

"MUM!, MUM" I yelled and then I saw her standing next my dad with a look of relief on her face. She ran up and pulled me into a hug.

"Where did you run off too? You had everyone so worried" she panted.

"I'm alright mum, I love you" I was trying not to cry then I looked at my dad who gave me a death glare and I saw the red mark on his face from where I slapped him. I glared back and took a deep breath. Its time my mother knew the truth. "Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Dad, he cheated on you. More than once" I saw the smile on my mothers face disappear and a frown appear. She turned to dad.

"What?" she was asking dad. He looked ashamed and knew that his secret was told.

"Its true Margaret. It has been going on for a while now" My mothers face was angry.

"With who!" She shrieked.

"A different woman every time" I saw my mums eyes widen and she began shaking.

"I want you out by morning" I heard her whisper. "YOU HEAR MORINING" she screamed. "We'll live at my mothers home" She led me away and towards the Ascot home.

"I'm sorry mum" I whispered and she looked at me and smiled.

"Its not your fault. Do you know how long?" She asked and I nodded. "How long?"

"Well aunt Alice caught him doing it on the day Hamish proposed to her" I stated and she froze.

"Oh my" she said to herself and we walked in silence until we reached the house. Mum called a carriage and I tried to ignore the stares from everyone who witnessed my rant a while back. I sat in silence then looked at my mum who was in tears while her friends comforted her. I got an idea, she will need me to marry now for the divorce to pull through. I got up and slowly walked over to Gareth who looked up confused.

"Look, I am sorry for going all out at you before, I get protective over my family and my mum and dad are getting a divorce now so I will accept your proposal alright" I said and everyone gasped and my mum looked a me shocked.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded.

"I will become Mrs Louise um what is your last name?"

"Gordon" he simply replied.

I thought back to Jack and how I left without even a goodbye. I gulped. "Right, I will become Mrs Louise Gordon"

* * *

Thoughts?


	17. Epilogue

**The Stone of Marmoreal**

**Full Summary: 12 years after Louise leaves Underland and her aunt Alice, Underland has changed a lot. Alice and Tarrant have had a little girl, who has got a special gift that is connected to a sacred stone that is buried deep in the heart of Witzend. Meanwhile, Stayne has escaped exile and is on the hunt for the stone because it will give him complete power, though he cant set the power free without Alice and Tarrant's Child. Hayley Hightopp. Louise must come back and help her aunt save her child and the whole of Underland before its too late?**

Chapter 15 - Epilogue

Louise POV

I looked at myself in the mirror and I tried my hardest not to burst out in tears and smudge my make up. Today I was going to marry Gareth, the man who hates my aunt Alice and is banning me from telling our children such childish stories. My mother wasn't convinced that I wanted to marry him but I managed to bring her round without spilling that I was doing it for her and that I was deeply in love with someone else that I would never see again. My dress was white like every other wedding dress, I didn't take time picking it out, I just grabbed the first dress I saw. My mum was confused at my 'enthusiasm' I began shaking when the door chapped and Lord Ascot stood at the door. I refused to let my dad give me away after what he did to my mum. He smiled sympathetically at me. He was the only person who knew what I was doing apart from Gareth. He also knew all about Underland as he had listened to most of the stories from Alice and he also told me he knew where she was.

"Are you ready dear?" He asked and I nodded walking towards the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said as I shut off the lights and closed the door of the room and I closed the door to my childhood.

The wedding was being held in the church which wasn't far from our home. We walked over and Lord Ascot opened the door for me and let me step into the church. The flower girl and bridesmaids had already walked down the aisle. I took a deep breath and I began walking down the aisle once I heard the music. I was shaking like crazy and I could feel the sweat dripping down my back. I just wanted to turn and run back up the aisle and back to Underland, but I knew I couldn't and I knew my future was at the end of this aisle I was making my way down. We made it to the bottom and my hand was placed into Gareth's. The minister greeted the guests and announced who's wedding it was. I looked out at the audience and towards and empty seat where my aunt Alice should have been but I knew never would be. The minister looked from Gareth to me and said the one line that I was hoping someone would speak up at.

"Does anyone have any objections to why these two should not be wed?" He asked and I pressed my eyes closed. There was silence and the minister was just about to continue when I heard the church doors open and I flew my eyes open and let them dart to the door. The guests all turned towards the door and gasped at who was standing there.

Six people stood at the entrance to the church. I smiled at their sudden appearance. There standing and smiled were, Alice, Tarrant, Mirana, Hayley, Finlay and Jack. I looked straight at Jack and he looked back. I thought he was going to be angry or pissed. Instead he looked understanding and scared. Alice stood forward and almost every person in the church near enough fainted.

"What on earth Margaret? Out of all the men in the world you chose him to marry your daughter?" she spoke and my mum broke out into a large smile and ran up the aisle towards her sister not caring if she ripped her brand new dress. She grabbed Alice in a hug and held onto her for dear of life.

"Alice!, you're here. Alive" she said and pulled away from her sister. "Where have you been?"

"Where do you think?" Alice said cocking her eyebrows and gesturing to the other residents that entered the church.

"Underland?" She mouthed, I just managed to make out what she said and I saw Alice nod.

Everyone awed and ahhed and I giggled at the reunion of the two sisters.

"What the hell is going on?" Gareth shouted and everyone turned their attention to him. "Who are these, these freaks" My eyes widened but I thought of my mother and I stopped myself. My mum turned to me and saw my face and immediately knew what I was doing. She nodded and I turned to the large wedding cake and grabbed a plate and walked back over to him.

"Gareth, that was the last time you insult my family" then I shoved the cake right into his face. Everyone gasped and I suddenly regretted what I just did. Then my mum started laughing along with Lord Ascot who began throwing cake at other guests and it turned into an old fashioned food fight. The place erupted in chaos and cake along with all the food that was made for the reception was being thrown around the church. Even the minister was joining in. I laughed then locked eyes with Jack and I ran down the aisle towards him. When I reached him he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. "I should have said goodbye, but my mot-" he put his finger on my lips.

"Mirana, Alice and Tarrant told me everything, its alright" I smiled and hugged him tightly, I was trying to be with him as long as I could before my mum dragged me off to find me another husband. I was so caught up in being with him I hadn't realised the food fight has stopped and everyone was staring at us. I looked up and we pulled away from each other immediately.

"I'm sorry mum, I really am sorry" I begged and I could feel the tears fall down my face.

"Louise, Alice just explained everything, you two can be together I'm alright with it" she said and my mouth fell open and I froze for a minute until it sunk in what she really said then I literally jumped on him and my lips met his. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and he wrapped his around my waist and eagerly returned my kiss. Everyone clapped and we pulled away. Jack leaned forward to whisper something in my ear.

"Marry me" he whispered and I broke out into a gigantic smile and I pulled away to face him.

"Of course" he smiled and pulled me into his embrace for another kiss and the whole church erupted with cheers and claps but we didn't realise that because we were too busy in bliss to care. I guess Tarrant was right. If I didn't live my life to please others we would see each other again and I knew it was the right choice to make to take that adventure into madness.

* * *

That's it guys, the end of the story, did you guys enjoy it?


End file.
